


Vampire Match

by mkliu454



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Vampires, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkliu454/pseuds/mkliu454
Summary: Kim Taehyung is a 18 year old high school kid, who lives in a packed dorm with 6 other guys (BTS) After a stalking incident, Taehyung makes a bad decision to walk to the store with J-hope. He comes face to face with his stalker aka the vampire Minho.This is inspired by Minho and Taehyungs new found friendship...and my unhealthy love of vampire stories.Minho is an old vampire, and he falls in love with Taehyung, unfortunately Tae doesn't know this.Shinee and BTS will appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, probably really need one though! All mistakes (and there will be a few) are mine.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Clueless, friendly, alien, endearing, that's me! I try to think of anything else to put on my introduction form, for the dreaded new class I've been forced to take.

Flicking me pen through my fingers, I look around at the sea of unfamiliar faces, what I wouldn't give for Jimin to be here! I swear the teacher has done this on purpose, let's split the noisy kids up to make sure they are bored out of their mind.

“Kim Taehyung, you had better be working!” Stupid teacher and his eagle eyes.

Wait do eagles have good eyes? I better ask one of the hyungs when I get back to the dorm.

 

Re-focusing on my paper, I try to consider what I could write for the other, equally useless, questions.

'What is your name and age' Oh, I got this one! Kim Taehyung and I'm 18...just.

My birthday was great, honestly one of the best I've ever had. I'm certain there's some cake left in the fridge, its pink and blue frosting still as fresh as yesterday.

'buzzz, buzzz'

Oh crap! I look up just as the teachers eyes find mine.

 

**Five minutes later.**

 

Well that was a waste of time. Stood outside the classroom I check my beat up phone.

'TaeTae, we are waiting at the gates, get a move one! :) :)

Jimin Great, thanks Jimin.

Speeding down the stairs, I know they wont wait long. Luckily I don't bump into any teachers as I race to the front doors.

'Wooh!' I'm certain I get some angry looks out of windows as I yell into the quietness of the school yard, but right now I really don't care!

I hear Jimin and Jungkookie before I see them, thanks to their loud voices answering my yell with a crisp 'Pabo!'

Once again I'm so grateful Jimin has been working out as I leap into his arms.

I can hear Jungkookie laughing at the scene in front of him, although I'm not entirely sure if he is laughing at my impression of a koala bear, or Jimins impression of Jin, when someone touches his Mario collection.

“God Tae, get the hell off me!” “Eagle!!” 'Bump' “Hey Minnie! You didn't have to throw me on to the ground!”

Staring up at his smug face, from the cold, hard ground I try and give him my best pouty face. It doesn't work.

“What did you think I was going to do! I'm not carrying your big lump!”

“Yah, I'm skinnier than you”

Luckily Jungkookie is a nice friend and helps me up, I think I would still be on the ground by dinner time if it was left to Jimin.

 

I think that walking home in the spring is my favorite. I make sure to take a deep breathe in as I pass the trees, loudly thanking Jungkook for giving me a piggy back ride, so I can be closer to the greenery (He felt sorry for me)

It was only a few minutes from school to our messy dorm, and usually, nothing interesting happens. Today however, things didn't seem quite right. Jimin was in a mood about something, and Jungkook was quieter than usual. My mission of making them smile only succeeded after I fell of Jungkooks back, while he stopped to stare (From a distance) at a girl that he fancied.

“You really should ask her out, what's the worse that could happen?”

“She could say no and embarrass me in front of the entire school?”

Suddenly, Jungkook yelled. “Hey, why did you stop! I nearly walked into you!” Managing to stop before I bumped into Jungkook, I looked over to my best mate, seeing him tense up, staring at something near the bushes. “Yah, both of you, stay close to me yeah.” I never expected to see fear in Jungkooks eyes as he glanced over at me. Jimin was never really this serious. I grabbed Jungkookies arm and pulled us both other to Jimin. I couldn't see anything but a cat near the bushes, but Jimins never led me wrong before. (OK there was that one time...)

Jimin set a slow pace towards the entrance to our apartment building as Jungkookie and I clung to each others arms, praying this wasn't some sort of prank. We reached the doors and as they slid open, I could have sworn someone was standing near the flowers just feet away from us. When I swung around however, whatever it was had gone.

“Come on guys lets get up to the dorm” Jimin still sounded odd, but to be honest I just wanted to get into the safety of our dorm, so I wasn't going to argue.

 

**Inside the dorm**

 

All three of us entered the dorm, holding onto each other, still a bit shaken up, by Jimin and the weirdness of the scene downstairs. Jimin had a serious, angry expression plastered on his usual happy face. Jungkookie was white as a sheet and looked like he had seen a ghost. I was just confused by the whole thing. We must have looked a sight.

“What on earth happened to you three?” Welcoming us into the small hallway, was the mother of our little group, Jin. I can't even imagine what was going through his head as he took in the sight of us youngest.

“Jin hyung, we need to talk”

“OK Jimin, first just come in and calm down, OK?”

We made our way to the small, white living room, the other hyungs stopped watching the TV and focused on Jimin as we entered. Not that I blame them, he did look like someone had cancelled his gym membership. “Jungkook, Tae, go sit down. I think you need to hear this as well.” Jimin watched us take a seat. Jungkook sat with Nam-Joon on the baby blue armchair, while I was beckoned to sit with J-hope and Suga on the sofa. “What's happened Jimin?” Jin inquired, after we was seated.

“There was someone, a man, stalking us all day. I noticed him when we at first lesson. A tall guy standing in the shade. Every time I looked out of the window he was there, just staring at Jungkookie, Tae or me.” There was a deafening silence in the dorm. At least now I know why the other two seemed off on the walk home.

After a minute or two, Nam-Joon stood up and slowly made his way towards Jimin. He hugged him and then finally broke the silence.

“I believe you Jimin, but are you sure he was watching you three? I mean he couldn't have been there for some other reason?”

“Hyung, he followed us home.” Jungkook spoke up from the other side of the room. All of us stared at him, as Jimin nodded his head.

“I kept my eyes out for him, he was there every time I turned my head. He was just glaring at us, it really freaked me out.” Jimin was near hysterical as he finished talking and I suddenly felt a surge of dread flow through me.

 

How hadn't I noticed this, I'm know I'm usually in my own little world but surely I should have seen it. J-hope put his arm around me, I swear sometimes that hyung can read minds. I turned to look at him and felt the tears pooling in my eyes. Jimin and Jungkookie must have been so scared and I was just messing around.

“OK, I will phone my dad and hopefully he will know what to do. In the meantime, nobody leaves on their own.” Nam Joon, grabbed his phone as he spoke and made his way into the kitchen. Jimin looked a little bit more relaxed at the mention of hyungs cop father, and he sat down with Jin of the other side of the sofa.

 

**One Week Later.**

 

Things had gotten quieter, after that day. Nam Joons dad had came round and talked to Jimin and Jungkookie and had said that we should just be careful, and that he would ask around to see if anyone had seen an unknown man lurking around the apartment buildings. When we did have to leave the dorm, we went in a big pack, usually all seven of us making our way to the shops. Luckily none of us had to got to school or college as we had a long weekend, only the eldest hyungs had part time jobs to go to, and they had the old shared car to fall back on. I think everyone was just glad it didn't breakdown on them.

“When did we go to the store last?” J-hope shouted from the small kitchen. Suga hyung and I were the only other ones in, as the rest had gone for a drive, we were all feeling cooped up in our tiny three bedroom dorm.

“I think we went three or four days ago, why?” Suga had settled himself on the sofa, with a pillow and blanket, I thought he had already fallen to sleep, it felt like my heart had suddenly jumped a mile!

“Ah hyung, you scared me!” I huffed as both hyungs ignored me.

“I think we need to go out to the store, we are out of so much! How do we eat this much in a week, honestly” J-hope emerged from the darkened kitchen with a fresh grocery list.

“OK who's coming with?”

“I'll go!” I jumped up onto my feet “Only if I can get some sweets!”

“Are you sure that's a good idea? Only the two of you going out?” I could see the wheels in J-hopes head turning as he weighed up the options of being safe, or eating.

“It'll be OK hyung, nothing's happened for a week, and we'll only go to the store down the street” Suga hyung agreed after a moment, and we left with the words 'Be careful' ringing in our ears.

 

I think it took me about two seconds to start to regret going with hyung. I couldn't see anything with the low hanging fog that engulfed the entire street. The wind had picked up and I could hear the trees, that line the road, swinging dangerously above us. It was only seven pm but it was already nearly pitch black. My mind kept racing back to every horror film I have ever seen, as we speedily made our way towards the corner store.

“I'm so happy I put my coat on, it's freezing out here!” I started to shiver as the wind shrieked and howled. Why are spring nights so dark! I can see hyung attempting to divert the cold off his face with a pink scarf, I giggled quietly at his weird antics.

“And they call me the weird one!” Smiling back at me, he starts to rush to get to the store. It's only a few more steps away, but in this weather it might as well be a football pitch.

“Keep up Tae! I'm not turning into a icicle because of your little legs!”

“Yah! I'm not short!” I caught a glimpse of something move out of the corner of my eye,just as I had finished shouting at J-hopes disappearing back, I didn't even have the time to scream, I felt strong arms pull me off the ground and into a rib-bruising embrace. Everything around me went black as I was dragged into an alley. I could feel my kicking feet connecting with a body behind me, and I started to panic.

“Hyung! Help me!” Heavy footsteps pounded down to the alley, I saw hyungs fear stricken face come into view for just a second as I was roughly taken further into the darkness.

“Tae! Put him down you son of a bitch! Let him go!” Hyungs voice was ringing in my ears, merging with the howling wind, and then another voice shattered the din.

“Keep still, now!” He pressed something cold on my head as J-hopes face came back into view. “You, stay were you are or I will blow his pretty brains out!” I don't think I have ever known J-hope to be so quiet. Through my tear filled eyes I could see hyungs face as he concentrated on whatever was held against my aching head.

“You know what this is, don't you! This is a gun capable of rearranging this kids face, so if you don't want to be identifying him by what's left of his teeth, I strongly suggest you run along” The menacing voice shook through me, I was panicking so much that I couldn't even think straight.

“Go hyung, go get help!” My terrified little voice took a minute to register to hyung, but when it did, he sent me a look of sympathy and desperation before he took off running, back towards the dorm. It was now just me and this terrifying man, all alone in a dark back alley.

“I have been waiting too long for this, you kept me waiting way too long.” I fought back as I heard his words. I kicked out with every bit of strength I had left. He grabbed my hair and exposed my neck in one quick move. I could feel his breathe against my shoulder as my entire body shook with fear. I couldn't move as he rested his sharp teeth on my neck

 

"Be quiet, just relax." I kept struggling, I wasn't about to give in, that's not what my friends and family would want, even if it was the last thing I would do. Then I felt it. The intense pain shot though my neck and took over my body as his teeth embedded themselves into me tearing my flesh into pieces. I felt my skin burning and ripping under his teeth. I screamed as the pain quickly became unbearable. My body started going into spasms as I felt hot blood run down my arms. 'No, no, please don't let me die like this' my last thoughts as my fighting slowed and my body became numb.

My labored last breathe sweetly flowed through my lips. All I could hear was the shrieking winds wailing and a deep voice whispering in my ear.

“My name is Minho, I'm so sorry”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry this is later than I had hoped, however I have started my TEFL (Teaching English as a Foreign Language) course and it takes up so much time! I do hope to get new chapters out every week, but that schedule might change at times! Anyway, it's been snowing here so I managed to have more time to do my course and finish this chapter!!
> 
> A few little things I need to add: Ages of BTS and SHINee have been changed slightly. SHINee are all the age they are a year or so ago, however they are vampires so... BTS hasn't changed except the three youngest. I wanted them all to go to the same school and be in the same year, so in this story all three are around 18. Also if anyone wants to help by proof reading chapters, please send me a message or a comment! I really do need a second pair of eyes! Again this isn't betad so all mistakes are mine! (Sorry!) Hope you enjoy! Please comment! xxlots of lovexx

The stillness of the cold night had been broken into pieces as a dark figure ran down the frozen road, shouting as if his life depended on it. J-Hope didn't know what to do. His little friend could be dead for all he knew. He was desperate. His only option was to get help, his mind felt like it had been shoved in a tumble dryer. He started to panic as he stared down the empty road, wishing someone to appear. Rain had started to fall in big droplets and joined his tears as they froze his face.

 

As if a higher being was listening to his thoughts, a large black car pulled up next to him. J-hope could recognize that car better than he could his own room. The door swung open as three very confused faces peered out.  
“Help me hyungs! Someone's attacked Tae!” J-hope wasted no time screaming into the confines of the car. He watched as the faces of confusion quickly changed to one of fear and dread.  
“Follow me!” He didn't wait before pelting back down the road to the alley. He knew they would follow and sure enough he could hear the pounding footsteps behind him, turning into the dark alley he felt as if he was charging into a war with an army behind him. He was determined the fucker was going to pay!

“Where is he?” Nam-Joon shouted at behind him as they quickly searched the black alley.  
J-hope was starting to go insane with worry now, the others could see it clearly.  
“He was here, right here!”  
“Hyungs, over here...is that what I think it is?” Jungkook called the others over to a small spot in the middle of the concrete. As they squinted into the darkness, they saw a dark red, almost black liquid on the floor. It was enough to send all of the group into hysterics. 

A few minutes later

Somehow they had managed to arrive at the dorm in record time. Nam-Joon had already called the police reporting one of their youngest friends missing on the silent but tense drive back. They walked into the dorm as all the emotions of the night suddenly hit them like a ton of bricks. J-hope fell on the floor, crumpling like a piece of paper. Jin practically fell on top of him, spewing out comforting words in an attempt to calm the usually happy boy. Nam-Joon was crying as soon as he walked through the door, grabbing hold of Jimin and Jungkook he hugged them as tightly as he could as they sobbed together. 

Suga was the only one not falling to pieces (Mainly because he had no clue what was going on)  
“What's happened?” He spoke just loud enough for the others to hear him over the cacophony of noise. No answer came. His eyes scanned over his sobbing friends, checking for any obvious injuries but he could see none. He quickly did a head count only to realize they were a number short. 

Louder and more urgent, he shouted “What has happened! Where is Tae?”

Still no answer came from the group who had somehow ended up sitting on the floor in small bundles. Suga started to panic as thousands of horrible situations filled his head.

“Someone tell me what the fucking hell has happened!”  
Just before he could decide which one he was going to shake for an answer a small voice finally replied to his frantic question. 

“Someone...took him” 

 

Four Days Later 

I woke up with a start, eyes wide open trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded me. Everything hurt, my skin felt like it was burning from the inside and my breaths were coming in thick and fast. I could hardly make out what was around me. I knew whatever I was laying on was very warm and comfortable though. I thought that maybe staying here until my aches and pains stopped wasn't such a bad idea. Closing my eyes a sudden realization struck me.  
I was attacked.  
I was bitten and attacked.  
I was bitten, bled dry and attacked. 

'Oh my god' Shrieking into the air, I shot up from the comfortable bedding. 

I had to get out of here, I couldn't figure out how I was still alive! My eyes had adjusted just enough to see I was in a large room, thick curtains blocked out the light from outside. I was laying in a four poster bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. A table with what looked like a light and a clock was to my left and a large suitcase was resting against the bed to my right. I moved a little to see if I could reach the little lamp and it was then I noticed two very important (but scary) things about my situation. 

One, I was currently attached to the bed with some sort of strong, silky ties that were making my ankles bleed.

Two, I was wearing something completely different than what I had left my dorm in. Honestly who wouldn't panic finding out those two things, directly after finding out you was in a foreign room? 

The jumper I was now wearing pretty much engulfed me. I couldn't even find my hands to untie myself. After a few seconds, I had fished out my hands and made short work of taking off the silk ties, however as I was just about to clamber off the bed and start looking for a way out, loud voices entered my ears. Frantically I searched for somewhere to hide, as the incoming voices arrived at the door. 

Deciding the best place was under the bed, (It always worked when I had a nightmare) I scampered, into the small space under the four poster.

“You stupid idiot! How could you just take someone, without even consulting us?”  
“I wasn't in my right mind Key, I couldn't get his scent out of my head! If you wont help, I will just have to take him and leave again!”  
“No-one is going anywhere. Key lay off Minho, you would have done the same in his shoes, Minho, you really should have called us.”  
“I think it's cute! Minho hyung is the first to find his soul mate!”  
“Thank you Taemin, at least someone isn't insulting me”  
“Oh hyung, you still are an idiot, and I will start insulting you soon, but you're a cute idiot.”

Light flooded the room, as I attempted to hide even further into the warm space. 

“God, where is he!” A voice shouted into the now dimly lit room, I hoped that they would just leave, but clearly today hadn't been my luckiest day. I shook with fear as large black shoes appeared at the side of me, just as big, fat tears started to fall down my face and onto the floor.  
“Don't worry, I know where the little one is.”  
Before I had time to react, a strong hand gripped my sore ankle and lightly pulled.

Now I know what I did wasn't very manly, but really, who cares? 

Instinct kicked in as I curled around myself and, with all my strength, I bit into the cold arm. Iron filled my mouth, and I grinned a little when I heard the man yell to let go. Suddenly, another arm grabbed my hair and yanked me out from under the safety of the floor. 

“You feral runt!”  
I was thrown onto the bed and was faced with the most reddest, scariest eyes I have even seen. I'm certain the entire house could hear my whimpering but I really didn't care!  
“Please, let me go!” I'm certain I heard the slap before I felt the sting, but trust me I did feel the slap. 

“Let you go! You're not leaving here! I was going to be nice but since you have seen fit to draw blood I don't think that will happen now, do you?”  
Another sharp slap landed on my cheek and the scary man grabbed my hands together above my head. 

“Minho, don't hit him, he's just scared!”  
Suddenly, the one called Minho was practically thrown away from me. I glanced through wet eyelids scared to move, in case I got hit again. 

Another man stood in front of me, his back turned towards me. I could make out two other guys, that looked not much older than my hyungs, restraining Minho on the floor. 

The man who was covering me slowly turned around with his hands up. He looked like he was trying not to scare me any more than I was. His eyes were soft and he wore a comforting smile.  
“Hi little one, my names Onew. Are you OK?”  
I nodded slightly, not wanting to anger him.  
“The really short guy over there with spiked hair if Jonghyun, the one with two much make-up kicking Minho is Key and the pretty looking one is Taemin. I'm not going to hurt you OK?” 

 

Three indignant squeaks of protest and a little wave followed each introduction. 

Figuring it was only polite I quietly told Onew my name. He looked a little bit more calmer as the others (Except Minho, who was laid on the floor tending his wounds) joined him. 

“Are you all brothers?” I asked, in my littlest voice. Onew giggled a little and I'm certain I heard Key say 'cutie'  
“No sweetie, we are more like friends, but we grew up together so we are really close.”  
“How old are you little one?” Taemin spoke as he kneeled in front of me.  
“18...and a month” 

They all smiled then. I remember Jimin always said that my cuteness would get me out of every situation. 

“You do understand he bit me right!” I jumped as Minho appeared behind the four men. He looked practically flaming, and a sudden fear overflowed my body. Quickly searching around I decided that Taemin was the least scariest and without any warning on my part, I threw myself on to him, holding him as tight as I could. 

“Please, don't let him kill me! I just want to go home!”  
“Hey, hey, he's not going to kill you, we wont let him” He spoke sweetly and I could feel his arms embrace me securely.  
“You promise” I must have looked like a kicked puppy at that point.  
“I promise. 

An hour later

I was cuddled up to Taemin, he had insisted we sat under the covers as I had started to shake with the coldness of the large room. I could see Minho out of the corner of my eyes, as he had made himself comfortable sat next to me. I kept glancing over to him as the other three in the room, was trying to decide what to do with their stupid brother and I, or as they had started to refer to me as 'the cutie.' 

I sat there in silence trying to lean as far away from the mean man as I could, I had managed to fully cuddle into Taemin and he had recently started to run his fingers through my dyed blonde hair. It was keeping me calm but my thoughts kept wondering back to my friends back home. 

Were they looking for me? Were they worried? 

Leaning up, I whispered in Taemin's ear a question that had been bugging me since we had sat there. 

“How long was I asleep?”  
Looking across at me he spoke sadly.  
“About four or five days”  
Four or five days! They must be looking for me! Was the police searching? Nam-Joon hyung would have called his father as soon as he had heard right? Was J-Hope hyung alright! 

 

I didn't bother to hold back the torrent of tears that quickly descended down my white skin. 

“Oh, it's OK, everything will be OK!”  
Quick as a bullet Minho had reached over and pried me away from Taemin. I whimpered as he bought me into his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.  
I could hear the others telling Minho to let me go, but at that point I couldn't be bothered to fight. 

A small gasp left Minho as I snuggled up to his chest, sobbing into his shoulder. Fingers curled through my hair tenderly as my strength finally left my body. The darkness of sleep took me fast, but I could still hear the surprised noises from the other men in the room.

I knew I had to get out of here, but it wouldn't hurt to be fully rested, right?


End file.
